Reunited Forever
by slightly impossible
Summary: Post AWE, my take on the scene after the credits in At World's End. WIllabeth. probably doesn't need to be rated T but i just want to be sure. 1240 words not 1140 as i wrote in the story


**A/N: like in many other stories, William Turner II will be referred to as Will, and William Turner III will be referred to as Willy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Disney.**

**Word count: 1120**

**This is set in the scene after the credits of At World's End. If you have somehow missed it, go watch it now.**

Today was the day; the day that three people had been waiting for, for longer than they should.

The day that marked, not only the victory of the Brethren against the East India Trading Company, but Will and Elizabeth's ten year wedding anniversary.

This was the day when William Turner II would be free from his duties aboard the Flying Dutchman and would be able to see his beloved wife Elizabeth and his child, William Turner III. Will, however, was not aware of Willy's existence, despite being there for the making of him.

Will had been excited in the build-up today; this had not gone unnoticed by anyone. It was very hard for Bootstrap to hide his smile every time Will made mention of his happiness. In fact, quite a few times, Bill would smile almost as widely as his son was. He realised what a wonderful man Will had become and regretted not being there for him throughout his life.

Both men, however, were extremely grateful for the time they had shared on The Dutchman. It had proven to be a beneficial bonding tool for both. Will had the chance to listen to Bootstrap's tales of his time as a pirate, where Jack was frequently mentioned. He also got the chance to elaborate on stories of his childhood and Elizabeth. His father was surprisingly good at distracting him from the thoughts of how long he had to ferry souls for.

Will's excitement could not be contained as he counted down the hours. His face displayed a grin that had not been there for some time. This grin faded when his father asked to be ferried on to the other side. He knew it was coming and was a touched that it was only because Will was leaving that Bootstrap decided to go.

There were heartfelt thankyou's and goodbye's received by both men and just before Bootstrap departed, he handed Will a letter.

"If Elizabeth's boring you or missing ferrying people to the other side, read this," he said jokingly. "Have a great life, Will, and know that these past ten years have been the best of my prolonged one. I hope I don't run into you too soon, I'll pass your love on to your mother and tell her what a fantastic person you've become. I'm so proud of you."

"Thankyou dad, for everything. It really means so much to me. I hope not to see you too soon. I love you, and mum; tell her that for me, would you?"

"Of course. Say hi to Elizabeth and anyone else. I love you."

And Bootstrap left Will standing on the Dutchman, will new thoughts running through his mind. What if they had a child? He would have missed out on the first nine years of the child's life. It's not like he hadn't given this matter any thought, on the contrary, he had given it a great deal of thought. He just didn't want to get his hopes up.

It was nearly time. Will started to sail towards the person he loved most in the entire universe. There was a blinding, green flash and suddenly Will found himself sailing towards a cliff face.

He could just make out the outline of what appeared to be a woman with her arm around a young child. As he sailed closer, he could see that this woman was, in fact, Elizabeth. He grinned more broadly than a Cheshire cat. He was now focusing on the young child. From what he could tell, it was a boy, who was clad in a prate outfit of sorts. He was curious about the young boy, but he could not tear his eyes away from Elizabeth. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Her smile was as big as his was. He noticed the little boy was smiling too. The two people began to run excitedly down to the beach. Will sailed closer and closer. He suddenly arrived at the shore, a few metres out. He ran out of the water as fast as his sea-legs would carry him. He ran straight to Elizabeth and enveloped her in a tight hug, relishing in the feeling of being so close to her. He pulled back from the hug and proceeded to kiss her on the mouth. She pulled away from the kiss sooner than expected.

"Will" she said, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She turned behind her and pulled the young boy forwards "this is our son, William Turner III. Everyone calls him Willy, though."

The smile that had decreased from the shock of having such a short kiss grew back to its full size. A son! It was everything he had hoped for.

"Hello, Willy" Will said, bending down so their faces were at the same level. "It's great to meet you."

"It's great to meet you too, papa. Mama has told me all about you."

"It's getting near your bedtime, Willy. We should go back up to the house and papa can put you to bed tonight."

Willy skipped off towards the house, ahead of his parents who stood smiling at each other.

"I've missed you so much, Elizabeth"

"I've missed you too" she said before she pulled Will in for a passionate kiss. They both had their hands running through each other's hair. As Will was still getting used to standing on solid ground, he accidentally fell over, mid-kiss, dragging Elizabeth down with him. They both lay on the sand, staring into each other's eyes, laughing with glee at the fact that they were finally together.

Their moment was ruined by the reminder of what had happened last time they were alone on a beach, as Willy came running back towards them telling them that they were "supposed to follow him back to the house because he was tired and ready for bed!"

Elizabeth stood in the doorway of Willy's room as Will put him to bed. She had tears of happiness in her eyes. She was finally reunited with her beloved after ten years of what would have been absolute torture if she hadn't had Willy.

She walked hand-in-hand with Will to her- _their_ bedroom. They had a chat that went into the early hours of the morning about what they had got up to during the ten years and how much they had missed each other. They eventually realised that they could continue this talk tomorrow and the next day and every day after that. They were able to spend the rest of their lives together, watching Willy and each other grow. And nothing made either of them happier.

**A/N: if you got this far, then thank you, it means a lot. I'm planning on having some more chapters with Elizabeth's point of view in the lead up the reunion, Bootstrap's letter and maybe Willy's point of view. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow. 3 xoxo *virtual hug***


End file.
